Sand Deep
by Deathwish911
Summary: After the crash will things go good for Tatiana and Claus or not? This continues if you guys want it to.


_**Sand Deep**_

"Words"

_'Thoughts'_

**A/N:** This is now cell phone friendly, as I read some at work on my phone so I thought thats its a good idea to do this.

_**Summery:**_ After the crash will things go good for Tatiana and Claus or not?

He looked at the red van-ship and started to wonder why he was there, then the memories started to come back to him, how it was getting colder as the night grew closer. How the only way to keep warm was to share each others body heat...and how she felt, laying that close to her. She slowly started to wake, remembering all the feelings she felt last night, and how she felt about him now.

"Claus...are you alright?" She felt his forehead, a concerned look on her face.

"Yes...Tatianna..." He looked away with a blush, her ample figure before him.

"Are we going to try again today?" She looked at the van-ship while she put on his overalls.

"Y-yes..." He put on his flight suit.

"Alright..." She readied the claudia as he started to dismantle the processing pipes.

"What are you doing?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Its taking too long to process, so I'm cutting it down...we won't get much lift, but we'll be able to move." He explained as understanding started to show on her face. Then an idea hit her.

"We can head for the shelter." She looked back to what she was doing.

"Shelter?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Yes, we have them all over just in case we crash land. We have fuel, food, tools, parts, anything we need." She smiled as he looked at her.

"Lead the way."

~.~

The ration packs had no taste, and looked like grey cubes, every van-ship had a months worth of these tings. The Silvana had 3 years worth of them. The cook looked at the food pantry, at the mess it was in. Al came in looking troubled.

"Sorry, I can't serve anything but these." He looked at her apologetically.

"Me and Lavie need something to do." Al looked back to the cook.

"Alright, why don't you grab the other guildies to help ya clean this up." The cook nodded his head._ '__I'll be sure to get them better food when I can.'_

"Ok." The little girl ran off.

~.~

The red van-ship was five to six feet off the ground and was going the equivalent of 300 MPH. Tatianna looked through the viewer and spotted another land mark.

"Turn point two five to one four five"

"Turning point two five to one four five, roger." Claus made the turn and saw the glint of metal.

"That's the shelter, we'll have a warm bed and some actual food." She smiled at the thought of cooking for him.

"We should stay here till the van-ship is fixed, then look for the Silvana." Claus smiled.

"It might take a day or two, remember what you did to the ship?" She smiled.

"Ok."

~.~

A crewman in a black sailors uniform looked at the ration pack in disgust. _'Why oh why did we take on these things...'_ He sighed and opened it. Then a mechanic in a black overalls and a grey shirt walked in.

"Have ya seen Lavie?" He was looking confused.

"She just passed by and dropped off my brick...i mean my food..." The crewman had a sarcastic twinge in his voice.

"Section?" The mechanic asked.

"Up a deck and look for the kid." The crewman put the cube in his ration of water and grimaced.

"Thanks"

~.~

The smell of the salted meat roasting in the oven was heavenly...though the coveralls that he was wearing and a few moth holes, but still wearable. She was still in his coveralls. Supply wise, it was stocked with everything they would need, and just for two people, could last 5 years. Though there was only one room that had a bunk.

"Please, get a shower in...I feel bad enough for getting the first one in and your cooking for me..." Claus looked away with a blush.

"I'll get one in after I clean up here." She looked away and started putting the portions on the plates.

"After we eat, I'll clean up and you get a shower in." He looked at her and she nodded. They ate in comfortable silence.

~.~

With nothing to do after feeding the crew Lavie started thinking about how Claus and Tatianna got shot down. She was crying when Mullin showed up.

"Whats wrong?" He immediately regretted saying that as she looked up woefully to him.

"He's...he's gone..."

"Well they did have a spare fuel tank...and some spare bullets...that could have been the explosion..." He tried convincing her in a shaky voice. She started crying harder, grabbing his shirt and crying into it. He just held her as she cried.

~.~

She woke up feeling warm, then remembered why just as quickly. She had told him that they were going to share the only bed. He of course had said he would take the floor, she pulled him into the bed with her. She looked at the coveralls she was in, she had taken his off and she was going to wash it along with the rest of the laundry after they launched the flare. The radio was going to be used to see if the Silvana was in range. He stirred and and pulled her closer, his arm had wrapped around her stomach. She blushed as his hand had touched bare-skin, thanks to the moths. She went still as his hand drifted up just to stop just underneath her breast. He then pulled his hand back and his eyes started to open.

"Morning Claus..." She sounded sleepily.

"Morning..." He yawned and sat up. She was feeling a little left out now, as he slowly got up and out of bed.

"I guess I should start some laundry and see if the ship is in range." She got up and left the bunk room with him blushing.

~.~

Lavie awoke feeling arms around her and sighed contentedly. _'Claus...'_ She then opened her eyes and saw the work coveralls of the Silvana mechanics and the guy in them. Mullin had stayed with her all night just holding her, not touching her in any bad manner, just holding her. She then looked around and saw that she was in her quarters, Al was fast asleep in her bunk. She gently shook Mullin awake, and started to get up.

"Hey, c'mon get up...Mullin..."

"Wha..."

"Lets get breakfast..." She had an urgency in her tone of voice.

"O-ok..." The still sleepy eyed Mullin followed her out. _'Lets see if the cook has __**real**__ food...Mullin __deserves it.'_

~.~

On the radio was static, but they were getting a steady pulse stating that the ship was still alive and it would be a bit till they were rescued. As she was checking the frequencies she came up with a Disith pulse. It wasn't that far out and they might have to be on their guard. _'Why is he being so nice?' _She looked distracted. Then something good was tickling her nose. As she followed her nose she realized that he must have cooked breakfast, and he must have been very good at it.

"I would've cooked..." She looked into his kind eyes and saw him smile.

"It was my turn. And since I have access to such a good supply...I helped myself..." He grinned as he put the egg in the middle of the bread. She looked in surprise as he skillfully flipped the bread/egg over with out breaking the yolk.

"What do you call that..." She looked in wonder as he placed the finished product in front her.

"Mom called it 'Dawn in the Window' I think...but I like 'eggy in the basket'..." He picked up his and sat with her. Eating in silence they looked at each other, it was a comfortable silence in which they were thinking.

"We need to check out something this morning, and we will be rescued, it will just be a bit..." She continued eating raising an eyebrow when he looked at her.

"What are we going to check out?" He looked confused.

"Its a Disith signal, it will be just recon..." She looked thoughtful.

"Ok, is the van-ship ready?" He looked at the mess of parts that was the van-ship that he was repairing. She looked over as well and hung her head.

"Well I guess we'll need to get that fixed before we can go anywhere..."

"With your help the time to repair will be quicker." She looked up at him and nodded. After they ate they got to work on the red van-ship.

~.~

The cook had a smile on his face as he was grilling sausage, bacon, hash-browns, eggs made to order. And one of the mechanics had the first plate. Mullin was fully enjoying his food like it was his last meal. Lavie was eating hers as well, but also looking up at him. Al walked in and got a plate and sat next to her. As she was eating she noticed that Lavie was staring at the mechanic. _'why is she looking at him...'_

~.~

He pushed himself from underneath the red machine and got a very good view. Add to it the timing of her looking down at the same time and seeing him blush. She smiled at him and winked. As she moved to help him up.

"I guess I'll check to see if the laundry is done." She walked away swaying her hips.

"O-ok..." She looked back and saw him go redder as she closed the door.

~.~

Alex Rowe looked at the reports with his XO and as he signed a few one caught his attention.

"Alpha-six's transponder is going off...that is the closest one to us...one or both may have survived to reach it." He looked thoughtfully at the report. Sophia Forrester nodded and picked up the report.

"I'll have a team launch and retrieve them."

"Send Allister with them." Alex looked at her with those far away eyes.

"Yes sir." She nodded and left.

~.~

Mullin was replacing a valve on a van-ship when Alvis tugged on his coveralls. He looked down and saw that she was handing him water.

"Thanks Al." He took the water and drank deeply.

"Why was Lavie looking at you?"

"Huh?" He coughed and looked at her confused.

"Lavie had a far away look and was playing with her food." She cocked her head looking at him confused.

"Wel..well I don't know..." He looked sheepishly at her.

"HEY! Get to work ya slouch!" Godwin looked over at him as he scrambled to get back to what he was doing. Alvis looked over at Godwin in a confused manner.

"Sorry, the machine he's working on will bring back Claus and Chief Wisla." He looked down to the little girl and smiled. This news made the girl smile as she hugged him as she ran off to tell Lavie.

~.~

The radio was going off as Claus was passing by, noticing that Tatiana was once again in his coveralls. He looked at her as she was smiling.

"They have received our distress call and they also sent the pulse that they will send someone to get us when they can."

"Th-thats great." He looked relieved and smiled.

"Well...if you ever want to cook again...i'll tell the chef to let you." She smiled at his reaction.

"O-o-ok..."

"At least check to see if Chef knows eggy-in-the-basket." She walked past him just grazing him.

"Ok, I'll check...and I guess we'll bump into each other on the ship."

"Lets meet up for at least drinks."

"I'd like that..." Claus smiled and felt something good starting. He didn't know what, but he liked it.


End file.
